


Después de un Sueño

by Altariel_de_Valinor



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: A lot of mental work, Angst, Despair, Dreams and Nightmares, Drug Addict Sherlock, Drugs, Hallucinations, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, References to Drugs, not romantic - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altariel_de_Valinor/pseuds/Altariel_de_Valinor
Summary: Dos oneshots, uno ubicado inmediatamente después de "The Reichenbach Fall" y centrado en John, otro ubicado en "The Lying Detective" y dedicado a Sherlock, ambos inspirados por un poema musicalizado por Gabriel Fauré, sobre la desolación tras soñar con lo imposible....No hubo sangre ni sonido de huesos rotos, ni ojos que miraran el vacío. No despertó de golpe, gritando, si no que lentamente; las imágenes fueron esfumándose de a poco mientras su cerebro se negaba a asumir que estaba solo, en el cuarto de él, en esa enorme cama que aún conservaba un vago aroma a Sherlock, que quizá era más su imaginación que real....Todo daba lo mismo. Era demasiado objetivo, incluso bajo los efectos de múltiples drogas, para dejarse engañar por lo que veía en el mundo onírico. Dentro del mismo sueño, él sabía que era imposible que John estuviera ahí, en Baker Street, junto a él, haciendo esas cosas y mirándolo de ese modo.





	1. Las Pesadillas de John Watson

 

 _Después de un sueño_  
_Mientras dormía, atesorando tu imagen,_  
_Soñé la dicha, un espejismo ardiente:_  
_Tus ojos eran más dulces, tu voz pura y sonora,_  
_Brillabas como un cielo en la claridad de la aurora._  
_Tú me llamabas y yo dejaba la tierra_  
_Para escapar contigo hacia la luz;_  
_Los cielos para nosotros entreabrieron sus nubes,_  
_Esplendores desconocidos, divinos claroscuros…_  
_¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Triste despertar de los sueños!_  
_Te llamo, oh noche, devuélveme tus engaños,_  
_¡Regresa, regresa radiante,_  
_Regresa, oh noche misteriosa!_  
Anónimo (1)

 

 

A partir de un momento que él tenía muy claro cuál era, John había comenzado a considerar las pesadillas como una porción desagradable pero intrínseca de su vida

Eran parte de los gajes del oficio de un soldado. Nada nuevo.

Y por eso, el “remedio” (volver a la vida de civil), había sido peor que la enfermedad (quedarse). Una bala en un hombro no debería de haberlo detenido, era tan poco comparado con las heridas que había visto, los miembros arrancados de cuajo, huesos destrozados. Pero lo había hecho y la frustración era, en parte, el origen de muchos de sus problemas… hasta que llegó al 221B de Baker Street.

Había sido una (grata) sorpresa volver a dormir como un tronco, sin pesadillas, sin gritos a media noche (claro, cuando su excéntrico compañero no hacía algo que tuviera a medio vecindario despierto). Nunca había creído que encontraría a alguien que tuviera una ocupación tan… peculiar. Jamás creyó que ocuparía su arma _otra vez en serio_ , no como esa salida para cuando la vida se le hiciera insoportable, el único uso que siempre habría pensado que tendría.

Primer caso y el PTSD había casi desaparecido. Segundo caso y ya no pensaba en la pistola como un modo de acabar con su existencia, si no como un artículo para defender su vida y la de su _amigo_. Tercer caso y sus pesadillas habían desaparecido. Como por arte de magia.

Adrenalina. Pura y dura.

¡Oh, desgraciados hermanos Holmes, cuánta razón _siempre_ tenían! En el tiempo por venir, ése sería un pensamiento muy recurrente por muchos motivos.

Y uno de esos motivos era que las pesadillas habían regresado en gloria y majestad, tras los últimos y tristes eventos. Más terribles, más crueles, aunque ya no trataran sobre asaltos fallidos, ni combates dónde apenas un puñado sobrevivía, ni esa en que un dolor lacerante en le paralizaba el hombro y medio cuerpo, caía y veía a sus compañeros continuar con la misión, mientras él era incapaz de seguirlos, incapaz incluso de moverse, sintiéndose un trasto inútil. Una vergüenza de soldado.

Porque ya no era la guerra lo que lo atormentaba (aunque había tenido sueños en que mezclaba guerra con sus recientes desgracias). Ahora, lo que poblaba sus pesadillas era Sherlock Holmes, su amigo.

La muerte de Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock cayendo desde el techo del _Barts_. Su amigo muerto sobre el pavimento, en un charco de sangre que en sus alucinaciones veía aún más grande, un _verdadero_ charco. Una y otra vez. Más sangre salpicando su rostro, el cráneo hundido, los ojos claros abiertos y fijos para siempre. Algunas sólo consistían en el sonido de los huesos rompiéndose. Una y otra vez, noche tras noche.

Salvo esa ocasión en particular.

No hubo sangre ni sonido de huesos rotos, ni ojos que miraran el vacío. No despertó de golpe, gritando, si no que lentamente; las imágenes fueron esfumándose de a poco mientras su cerebro se negaba a asumir que estaba solo, en el cuarto de él, en esa enorme cama que aún conservaba un vago aroma a Sherlock, que quizá era más su imaginación que real.

Como lo era el hombre que había visto en esta nueva versión de sus pesadillas. Dulce, sutil y particularmente cruel nueva versión.

Le había dicho a la señora Hudson que no regresaría al piso, pero había roto esa promesa. Quizá esto era un castigo por ello.

Los ojos claros y brillantes estaban fijos, pero no en el cielo ni con expresión vacía. Lo estaban en él, de un modo como nunca miraran a nadie ni nada, ni siquiera al experimento más interesante, ni la pista más esclarecedora. No hubo ruido de huesos rompiéndose, si no sólo esa voz tan profunda y envolvente, como una seda de algún color oscuro, murmurando cerca de su oído, haciendo vibrar _sus_ huesos.

 

_John…_

 

En algún momento se encontró estrechándole una mano, la misma que había sostenido buscando un pulso inexistente. La había llevado a sus labios para depositar un suave y tímido beso, y luego entrelazar los dedos.

En el rostro del otro sólo aparecía una pequeña sonrisa. Una pequeña, dulce y cálida sonrisa. Sintió la conocida sensación en el estómago. Ese ahogo tan… placentero.

Pero no era real. Ni en la vida diurna ni en el mundo onírico. Y como tal, debía despertar y enfrentar la cruel vigilia.

 

— Sherlock…

 

El nombre se mezcló con un sollozo, que fue sólo el primero de un torrente de lágrimas.

El sueño se había ido, lenta e inexorablemente, convirtiéndose en pesadilla. Demasiado lento como para que su cerebro procesara a tiempo que no era real. Que no había ningún detective consultor a su lado, observándolo con esa mirada vivaz e inteligente, ni manos entrelazadas ni una voz de terciopelo susurrando su nombre.

Hundió el rostro en las almohadas, cerrando los ojos, tratando de volver a ese lugar luminoso dónde Sherlock Holmes aún vivía, dónde lo miraba intensamente y pronunciaba palabras que nunca creyó desearía escuchar de un hombre.

Pero buscaría en vano.

 

ooOoo

 

_— Hay cosas que querías decir, pero no dijiste…_

_— Sí._

_— Dilas ahora._

_— Lo siento, no puedo._

 

ooOoo

 

Cosas que se le cruzan por la cabeza a uno mientras estudia XD. Ésta es una versión corregida, pero en esencia, igual a la anterior.

 

Gracias por leer ^^


	2. The Dying Detective

 

Entre Sherlock y el “acto de dormir” siempre había habido una relación complicada. Cuando joven, debido a su cerebro demasiado activo y menos bajo control que el de su hermano, para luego mezclarse con los efectos de su adicción a la cocaína y otras tantas sustancias ilícitas, volviendo sus hábitos de sueño un soberano desastre.

También, había otros motivos para sus problemas para cerrar los ojos y perderse en el mundo de Morfeo, pero los había, literalmente, borrado de su mente por completo, y aún no era tiempo de enfrentarlos.

Sin embargo, cambiar las drogas por resolver casos, le había traído una nueva consecuencia en su, de por sí, ya compleja relación con el sueño: a veces, entre casos que lo satisficieran suficiente, solía dormir como un tronco, incluso, en ocasiones, por muchas más horas de las que se suelen considerar saludables.

Y, entonces, había vuelto a soñar.

Sí, había pasado muchos años sin sueños o, por lo menos, sin sueños que dejaran algún rastro mínimo de su existencia.

Había olvidado la naturaleza de sus _sueños_ , impulsándolo a renegar, de nuevo, de la necesidad de descanso mínima necesaria para mantener un cuerpo humano saludable.

Pesadillas sobre aguas profundas y oscuras. Un lago, el mar, un pozo, pero siempre sombrías y ominosamente profundas. Mil versiones posibles: flotar, ahogarse, hundirse, ver a otros hundirse…

Necesitaba casos para mantener su mente ocupada, para mantenerse lleno de adrenalina, dopamina, norepinefrina y otros neurotransmisores, y para no dormir.

Pero, ahora estaba demasiado drogado como para soñar de algún modo medianamente normal. O por lo menos, como para separar sueño de alucinaciones en estado de vigilia.

O eso creía.

Abrió los ojos muy lentamente, comprendiendo que había estado durmiendo de manera casi normal.

¿Sherlock Holmes podía dormir como un ser humano normal estando al borde de otra sobredosis?

Al parecer, sí.

Y quizá que lo que había soñado no tratara de aguas profundas y oscuras, era el motivo por el que ahora miraba el vacío, tendido de lado en el sofá, encogido en posición fetal, sintiendo las lágrimas caer y mojar el tapiz del mueble. Una cuadro realmente patético.

Mientras las imágenes del sueño se esfumaban lentamente. Muy lentamente.

¿O no?

— John… —el nombre escapó de sus labios resecos apenas como un susurro.

Se volvió en el sofá, dándole la espalda al lugar dónde solía estar el sillón del doctor, conteniendo con éxito los sollozos. Aún tenía un mínimo de dignidad y algo de control sobre sí mismo. Un poco.

— John…

Los sueños llenos de referencias a aguas profundas, tétricos y siniestros, solían dejarle una sensación molesta (que él se empeñaba en no etiquetar como _miedo_ ), pero no eran crueles.

Despertar es este sueño había sido de las cosas más crueles que el Universo podía dedicarle. Incluso si lograba llevar a buen término la tarea que le dejara Mary, sería difícil sobrellevar ese nuevo síndrome de abstinencia.

De las manos de John. De sus labios. De sus brazos entorno a su torso. De sus ojos mirándolo de _ese_ modo.

Se negó a decir la palabra que describía lo que podía leer en los ojos del John Watson del sueño, pero era más profundo e intenso que aquello que había leído en esos mismos ojos, cada vez que miraba a Mary el día de la boda de ambos.

Había sido tan real… el contacto, las caricias. Quizá no había sido un sueño y era una alucinación… Dependía de lo que se había inyectado, pero no estaba seguro. Hacía días que no estaba seguro de nada.

Pero, debía de ser una pesadilla, ¿no? Pues, ¿no es esa su función, torturarlo?

En algún momento, había comenzado a _deducirlo_ dentro del sueño, tratando de averiguar cómo se encontraba. Si había comido bien o dormido lo suficiente. Si había algún truco en sus caricias, si era sólo compasión, horrible compasión hacia el detective, o realmente _lo_ _sentía_. Si era real… o no. Rio amargamente. Aunque supiera lo estúpido que eran sus actos, tampoco era como que pudiera detenerlo. _Deducir_ , para los hermanos Holmes, era un acto reflejo.

Las lágrimas dejaron de pugnar por salir de sus extraordinarios ojos y lanzó otra risa, más fuerte y más amarga que algunas de las sustancias tóxicas que llenaban la mesa de la cocina, contenidas en bonitos frascos de laboratorio.

Daba lo mismo. Todo daba lo mismo. Era demasiado objetivo, incluso bajo los efectos de múltiples drogas, para dejarse engañar por lo que veía en el mundo onírico. Dentro del mismo sueño, él sabía que era imposible que John estuviera ahí, en Baker Street, junto a él, haciendo esas cosas y mirándolo de ese modo.

Aunque aún tuviera la sensación de las manos del doctor paseándose por sus rizos oscuros.

Aunque aún pareciera escucharlo susurrar en su oído esas palabras, dulces algunas, de perdón y otras que lo hacían sonrojar como ni siquiera La Mujer lo había conseguido.

 

_Sherlock, te…_

 

Alargó una mano, tratando de alcanzar otra mano inexistente, aunque para su mente llena de químicos, fuera casi real. Él sabía que no lo era y que jamás lo sería.

Por primera vez en su vida, deseó contacto físico. Aunque fuera sólo dedos entrelazándose.

— John… perdóname…

 

_Te a…_

 

Calor. Era tan cálido… se sentía tan cálido… nunca creyó que la química del Sistema Nervioso asociada a esos _estados_ , fuera tan placentera…

John olvidándolo todo: el odio, el dolor, la ira. John _amánd_ …

Con un rugido se puso de pie, tambaleante y, tomando la primera jeringa que encontró, se inyectó, también, lo primero que encontró.

En parte deseaba olvidar, borrar las imágenes oníricas que aún flotaban frente a sus ojos y tocaban su piel. En parte, era el único modo de salvar a John Watson de sí mismo. Se esforzaba por convencerse de que no había otro camino, porque descubrir que él y Mary estaban equivocados…

Aquel sería el día en que acabaría en el maletero del automóvil de la Sra. Hudson, básicamente al borde de la muerte. Otra vez.

 

ooOoo

 

_— John, hay algo… que debería decir, siempre quise decirlo y nunca lo hice… como quizá nunca volvamos a vernos, será mejor que lo diga ahora._

Lo deseaba, pero…

_— “Sherlock” es, en realidad, un nombre de niña._

No. El verdadero momento para decir lo que fuera que quería decir, había quedado lejos, tras una caída y dos años de ausencia.

Verlo reír le bastaba.

_— Por la mejor de las épocas, John…_

 

ooOoo

 

Muchas gracias por leer ^^

**Author's Note:**

> (1) _Mélodie_ (el equivalente francés de un _Lied_ alemán, no existe una palabra similar en español) de Gabriel Fauré, con letra anónima de origen toscano y “estilizada” por Romain Bussine.
> 
>   
>     
>  **Après un rêve**
> 
> Dans un sommeil que charmait ton image  
> Je rêvais le bonheur ardent mirage,  
> Tes yeux étaient plus doux, ta voix pure et sonore,  
> Tu rayonnais comme un ciel éclairé par l´aurore;
> 
> Tu m´appelais et je quittais la terre  
> Pour m´enfuir avec toi vers la lumière,  
> Les cieux pour nous entr´ouvraient leurs nues,  
> Splendeurs inconnues, lueurs divines entrevues,
> 
> Hélas! Hélas! triste réveil des songes  
> Je t´appelle, ô nuit, rends moi tes mensonges,  
> Reviens, reviens radieuse,  
> Reviens ô nuit mystérieuse
> 
> .  
> .  
> [Si quiere escuchar una buena versión con Renée Fleming (amo su técnica)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qVG-CNws_vc)
> 
>  
> 
> [La traducción del poema la tomé de aquí (incluye comentarios bastante buenos)](https://guerraypaz-carlos.blogspot.com/2012/09/gabriel-faure-apres-un-reve.html)


End file.
